Sho Fukamachi Vs Nahiri
Sho Fukamachi of Bio Booster Armour Guyver (The Dark Shinigami) takes on Nahiri the Harbinger of Magic The Gathering (BMHKain) in round one of the Event Horizon Tournament! Intro (Song for Alara, 0:00-0:54) Nahiri stands on the edge of a Cliffside, her back to a beautiful night horizon. Slowly waving her hands in the air, lights form in the earth and dance into different shapes as she watches. With keen eyes, she observes the lights take the shape of many trees, signifying the arrival of life. Soon, a mighty armoured man appears within the trees, which soon burst into flames. In another dimension, Sho Fukamachi is walking through a forest, having rid himself of pursuit by a group of tech-armoured thugs. Stopping by a river to rest, he looks at himself in the water, and sees his human face as a reflection; this is soon replaced by his imagination with the helmet of his armour, Guyver 1. He sighs and looks backwards into the sky. (Singapore, 1:04-1:40) Suddenly, trees start falling behind him, and he gets up. Out of the trees, a Molder Beast rears its head, and thrashes its arms about. Assuming it to be a Zoanoid, Guyver activates his armour in a flash, becoming the legendary Guyver 1. Rushing forward, three quick strikes are all it takes to reduce the beast to mincemeat, and it falls apart into four pieces. As Sho looks back on his foe, he sees the body parts fade, seemingly from existence. Nahiri, back in her own plane and materializing the pieces of the beast, witnesses the battle, and looks at her vision in the Earth. The flames in the trees grow even wilder, so with a wave of her hand, she vanishes to Earth... just before the flames bring forth new trees and new life. (Silence) Sho prepares to walk away, but the sound of an unsheathing sword catches his attention. Letting steam out his nostrils and looking over his shoulder, he sees Nahiri, primed and ready to fight. Sho instantly makes the connection between beast and sender. 'FIGHT!!!' 60 (Strength of a Thousand Men, 0:21-1:06) Sho fires three beams of light from his helmet at Nahiri, who deflects them all with her sword. Guyver 1 accepts the futility, and activates his shoulder blades; the two run at each other to engage in close-range combat. Nahiri’s hits are powerful, but Guyver’s mobility keeps her on her toes before he blasts another beam at her feet. Forced to backflip into the air, Nahiri barely blocks Sho’s leap after her, scraping his elbow blades against her sword, but he rockets past and onto a tree; leaping instantly off the tree, his newfound vector strikes two cuts into the Harbinger’s back, sending her crashing to the ground. 48 Sho lands and opens rapid fire, shooting hundreds of green bullets after Nahiri. Just in time, she taps her sword to the ground, and carves an arc in the air around her; the earth sticks to her blade like glue, and she effectively draws a dome of dirt to block Sho’s attacks. Inside her fortification, Nahiri presses her hand against the wall, and a series of bright shining lights show a vision of Sho ripping open his chest and firing two massive cannons. After the vision, the defense fails, and Sho charges in, aiming to slice off Nahiri’s head; the attack is successfully blocked by her sword. 42 Nahiri becomes surrounded by a light pink aura, and vanishes; she reappears behind Sho and slashes, and the Guyver barely blocks the attack; she vanishes again before he can capitalize on his successful defense, and reappears to his side. Thrice more she vanishes between planes, striking at Guyver from different angles, until she finally manages a cut on his leg. As she reaches up for another strike, Sho reaches down and stops her attack with his fist. With tremendous strength, he lifts and throws her high into the air with one hand; however, this works to Nahiri’s advantage when she traverses planes again, and once more in order to use her momentum to slash across Sho’s chest with blazing speed. 34 Skidding to a halt, Nahiri turns to see Sho’s wounds slowly fading away. Guyver 1 punches the ground, creating a shockwave which sends several stone fragments into the air, then holds his palms by his side. Forming a dark ball of energy between his hands, he launches it; as it passes in front of him, its tremendous gravitational pull collects the fragments into a large rock which hits Nahiri like a cannonball, knocking her to the ground. Even before she can get up, Guyver 1 is upon her, and punches her in the face. His second punch is evaded as Nahiri falls through the earth like water, and reappears behind him. Shoving his elbows backwards, Sho finds his blades blocked by Nahiri once again, but roundhouse-kicks her to back her off. Running forward and moving his arms incredibly fast, Sho slices through the air and creates green slashes which launch at Nahiri; she destroys them all with her blade and swings at Guyver. Her attack is predicted and her sword is caught between the armour’s hands, before she’s thrown away. 23 Sho stands in a ready position and puts his hands to his chest; just as Nahiri’s vision predicted, he rips open his chest and two massive cannons come out. Each absorbing a large amount of energy, he then fires a giant beam at the Harbinger, who waves her hand before she is engulfed by a bright light. The light instantly disappears, to Sho’s shock; Nahiri had removed it to a different plane in the multiverse. 15 (Strength of a Thousand Men, 1:44-1:59) Nahiri stabs the ground with her sword, and raises her hands in the air. With a chant, her sword begins to glow in a bright light, and several bolts of light shoot out from the blade into the earth. Flowing up to Guyver 1, spires of stone begin to rise out of the ground in a complex pattern, trapping him in the middle of a bizarre sculptire which begins to glow with sacred symbols of light. Inside, Sho tries to punch his way out, but his attacks become weaker and weaker as he realizes his energy is draining. Sho: No! I need more power! I can’t lose! 4'' Nahiri runs forth and picks her sword up out of the ground, running towards Sho’s prison. As she raises the blade above her shoulder, a hole opens up, exposing Sho to her, and she leaps forward. ''1 When the pommel of her sword hits Guyver 1’s face, it’s game over. 'K.O!!!' Sho’s armour falls off his body and returns to its dormant object form. Nahiri stands over her defeated opponent, slightly surprised at his student appearance. Nonetheless, with a touch, Sho becomes exiled to a different plane of existence, sealed until Nahiri herself sees fit. Outro The votes are in, and this melee’s winner is... Nahiri the Harbinger! Votes for the winner: Nahiri 11, Sho 6 Votes for the finisher: KO 8, Death 3 Misc Tournament main page is here Follow Nahiri's Story here Category:MP999 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Event Horizon Tournament Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees